


Simple Addition

by lilypea



Series: Picture Frames [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant comes home late from work and takes care of his wife, and their unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Addition

Grant practically dragged his feet up the last flight of stairs to his apartment, his tie coming lose around his neck and his shoulder drooping with the weight of his bag. It was already past 9pm, and he envied his wife who had managed to leave work hours before, the key to the front door seeming to weigh ten times more than usual as he slid it into the lock.

He’d assumed that Skye would have already gone to bed to watch TV or flick through extra files, as was her habit recently, but instead he entered their home to find her asleep on the couch, one arm hanging off the edge, tablet balanced on her now reasonably obvious baby bump. Grant quietly dropped his bag to the floor and moved over to kneel down beside her, kissing her forehead gently.

“Hey, baby,” he whispered, wanting to rouse her carefully.

“Which one are you talking to?” she replied groggily.

He snickered as he kissed her on her smiling lips. “Both of you, of course.” He placed her tablet gently on the coffee table and placed his hand on her belly, stroking her skin softly through her shirt. “Were you waiting up for me?”

“Yeah, but being pregnant is hard,” she half whined.

“I don’t blame you for being tired. You’re caring a tiny little person in there.”

She looked up to meet his eyes. “A little us.”

His heart swelled to what he was sure could very well be bursting point as he absorbed what she’d said. The thought of there being a little them in the world somehow made him love her even more.

He placed his forehead against hers and tangled his fingers in her hair. “God, I love you so much, you know that, right?”

“Yes, Grant. I love you to-“ 

Their loving moment had unfortunately been ended by Skye’s exhaustion as she yawned and made a high-pitched squeaking sound.

“Okay, Mrs Ward, I think it’s time you got some sleep in a proper bed.”

Skye began pushing herself up, but only got as far as having her head off the cushion before Grant scooped her into his arms. She almost immediately hooked her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his collarbone, too tired to even put up her usual stubborn protest that her legs still worked just fine, thank you very much.

Grant carried her to their bedroom and placed her softly on her side of the bed, pulling the covers up over her before moving to collect his belongings from the lounge.

“Where are you going?” Skye’s muffled voice came questioning, the side of her face pressed firmly into the pillow. It was clear she wasn’t intent on moving.

“I have to get changed and tidy up, and then I have a few things to look over for Coulson before…”

“Mmmm do it later,” she insisted as best she could in her sleepy state, flopping an arm out from under the covers in an attempt to reach for him.

As much as he knew he should get his work done, she was hard to refuse with her hair mussed and her lips parted, eyeing him through her drooping lids.

He chuckled, shaking his head at her while shrugging of his jacket and kicking off his shoes. He slid under the covers and pulled her close to him on instinct, feeling the modest presence of their tiny unborn child between them, resting comfortably against his abdomen.

Skye let out a contented sigh as she placed her feet between his legs and fit her head under his chin. He slipped his hand under her shirt to rub circles on her back, feeling her breathing even out as she drifted off. 

Thoughts of the files buried in his bag and the stern looks he was sure to get from Coulson in the morning were pushed out of his mind as he was distracted by the perfect fit of the little family that they had made, falling asleep beside his wife wondering how anyone could ever have anything better than what he did.


End file.
